


A Secret Night At Oriande Oaks

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Culture (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Community: unconventionalcourtship, Cunnilingus, Depression, Don’t repost to another site, Escape, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss, Love Triangles, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: IF THESE TWO-THOUSAND-YEAR-OLD WALLS COULD TALK...They'd tell the story of Lord Lotor, presiding over his vast empire from the confines of Oriande Oaks Manor, in a prison of his own making...And of Lady Allura, who demanded sanctuary, destroying Lotor’s peace and pushing the limits of his self-control--the same woman who enslaved the recluse with a single kiss years ago...Inside these four walls, the two of them could indulge their passion. They were safe. But the outside world beckoned, threatening their haven. Would Allura ever be able to pull Lotor away from the lure of Oriande Oaks Manor...and the ghosts that held him in their grasp?”*Written for Unconventional Courtship. This fanfic is based on the summary for “Secret Nights at Nine Oaks” by Amy J. Fetzer.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Unconventional Courtship





	A Secret Night At Oriande Oaks

A violent storm lashed outside Oriande Oaks Manor, imprisoning the sole occupant inside it’s oppressive stone walls. No one in their right mind dared navigate the twisted and turning paths outside the estate.

His father wanted nothing to do with him, his mother too, leaving him alone to read, to research, to conduct alchemy, and to sleep, often to dream of his childhood.

Long gone memories of a little boy running through hallways, trying to find his parents, only their long shadows reaching out to him.

“Perhaps that it is for the best,” Lotor said to the four walls, gazing at an alchemy lab full of potions and herbs, a last testament to his estranged mother.

The days and nights were long and dark, blending together until time itself became a seemingly unnecessary concept. Centuries alone carved into the walls, in every wall, and around the moat’s waters.

_‘How pathetic… A domain offering more home than my family…’  
  
_

His most trusted associates were off, conducting matters on his behalf, allowing him to practice in private and safety away from the prying eyes of his parents and their ilk.

Zethrid and Ezor, the embodiment of strength and teamwork, provided the muscle, taking down anyone that got too close to the Mansion. Tracking down more sleuthful marks was Narti’s job with Kova by her side under the cover of darkness.

And, of course, Acxa, his right hand. She did a little of everything, from delivering supplies from the nearest towns to offering her ear during the lonelier nights. If someone somehow got past Zethrid, Ezor and Narti, Acxa took them down, simple as that.

As much as Lotor was loath to admit it, he might not have survived this long without them. His Shadows as he called them endured much of the same hardships he had, born being between two worlds.

Galra society did not take too kindly to those that were not of pure blood, and Lotor, Acxa, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid were misfits, cogs that did not fit in the big machine.

They were outcasts, especially Lotor who was nothing more than proof to his mother and father that they succumbed to weakness when they conceived and attempted to raise him.

And so, he walled himself in, flicking through hardback tomes for answers, and trying to recreate the wonders of alchemy that she had done in her earlier years before the corruption set in. But even if he had, he feared their estimation of him would not change.

Long moonlight hair fell down his back, complementing his cozy purple robes embroidered with golden leaves. Days of wearing black and red were far behind him, filling him with nothing but terrible memories of conditioned hardship and discrimination.

 _‘Where was I?’_ Lotor frowned, lifting another half empty beaker of luminescent liquid for closer inspection. _‘Ah, yes. Replicating my mother’s formula on concentrated quintessence…’_

Relieved that the substance took well, Lotor was just about to examine his second concoction, a vibrant green hue in a bottle, when he heard something he had not heard in years.

The doorbell, chiming through the Manor, reaching him even down in the bowels of his home. Surprised, he lowered his beakers, staring up the stairwell.

No one used the doorbell, or even knocked, not that they ever got close enough to his property. Cold callers were simply not an issue this far out, and he had gotten used to the isolation. It served his purposes very well.

So, who could be demanding his attention all the way out here, in the middle of the night?

Sweeping up the stairwell, into the foyer, Lotor carefully edged towards the door, curved kriss blade in hand. He doubted someone who wanted to take his life would announce themselves so brazingly, but his Shadows were otherwise engaged.

Still, the Lord could handle himself in a pinch.

He unlocked the giant doors, then pushed, letting the moonlight pour into his home, only a silhouette piercing the celestial rays. It took Lotor a moment, but he recognised the person at his front door.

Standing there was a lady with cloud-like white hair, puffed around her delicate face. Beneath the black cloak, a flicker of an Altean blue and white dress was visible, though that was not the only evidence to her heritage.

Underneath her glimmering blue eyes, like crescent moons, were pink markings that almost glowed in the night. Every person of Altean heritage had those markings except for Lotor.

Lady Allura, from one of the highest ranking Altean families, stood at his doorstep, shivering from the cold. The same Lady Allura that stood exactly where she was a few years ago, seeking sanctuary from the elements.

That same Lady Allura who forced her way into his sanctum, pushing the limits of his self-control…

And kissed him.

All because he was foolish enough to play the perfect gentleman and give her shelter from the unrelenting storm.

But why had she returned? It wasn’t as if she didn’t have allies that would bend backwards for her, especially the loud one. Their last meeting had ending so suddenly, a perfect week of research and confiding in secrets by a crackling fireplace, a kiss, then he pushed her away.

Afraid of his own bleeding heart, afraid of the danger his close contact with Allura might bring.

Especially with _mother and father dearest_ breathing down his neck.

“Lord Lotor,” Allura sniffled, awkwardly holding her cloak shut to keep as much of herself dry as possible. “I’m sorry. I had nowhere else to turn…”

The vulnerability in her voice _softened_ his resolve to barricade himself away. This charming lady that had so much in common with him seemed smaller and more frightened than before.

He dared to think of what had transpired to frighten such a strong spirit so.

Sheathing the blade beneath his belt, Lotor stepped out just enough to hold out his hand to her. He even stood to the side, permitting her entrance into his warm abode.

“Please do come in,” Lotor said kindly, relieved when she finally took his hand and entered. He shot one last look of impertinence at the black sky and filthy clouds drowning the earth with heavy rain before joining her inside, shutting the door firmly.

Ever the gentlemen, Lotor helped Allura peel off the drenched black cloak, hanging it on the coat hanger by the door. Despite being soaked from head to foot, his guest attempted to smile through it, attempting to dry down her wet hands on an already damp dress.

“My, what a disagreeable night,” Allura said quietly. “I… never expected to be greeted by the moon and monsoon upon my leaving.”

Thankful that she did not seem to sport any injuries during her travels, Lotor inquired further. “Indeed, though I am thoroughly surprised by such a late visit, being a little out the way as I am. What brings you back?”

Allura blinked, raindrops falling from her long eyelashes. “I… Sorry, it’s all a little complicated.”

Lotor placed a hand on the small of her back, gesturing towards the lounge. “How about I make us some tea first? You’re shivering. Please, after you.”

xxx

By the fireplace, Allura slowly began to warm up, regaling in the chamomile and lemon tea. Cherishing his own cup, Lotor sat on the chaise lounge, contemplating where to start.

“Lady Allura,” the Lord began, trailing the edge of his tea cup. “You risked your life coming here in the night’s embrace.”

Allura nodded, staring into the honey sweetened depths of her own tea. “...Yes. Things have been confusing lately, and I didn’t know where to turn. I am sorry to impose.”

“No apologies are necessary, Allura.” Lotor took a sip, thinking carefully on how to approach the unspoken matter that brought the young Lady there. “...I understand things concluded rather untoward before, but I do care for your wellbeing, and if anything is troubling you…”

Allura smiled in appreciation. “Thank you. I know you mean that.” She hesitated, her slender fingers stroking the cup handle thoughtfully, then she continued. “Remember our last talk? About loss?”

How could he forget? Her prior visit wielding a long and heart wrenching discussion about everything the two of them had lost in their lives. Allura’s parents. Lotor’s parents in an emotional sense. Altea. Their people. A sense of stability and belonging.

As difficult as the conversation had been, to air everything they had buried away to one another, it had been cathartic. The release of emotion, the honesty, unlocked a lot of suppressed pain.

Then the kiss happened.

A faint blush crept upon Lotor’s cheeks, but he cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. “Of course. Even my Shadows and I have never delved that deeply.”

Nodding, Allura went on, smiling sadly. “Well, I had hoped to overcome my… melancholy, although… I fear my application of that practice was a little off.”

That weak smile hurt broke Lotor’s heart just as much as the words did, but he said nothing, encouraging her to continue with his supportive gaze.

“No matter how much I desired to live in the moment, to cherish my friends, and appreciate what I do have, I still found myself… displaced, if that makes sense. Which is silly. I still have Coran, who is like a second father to me, and the others are a family. Even Lance…”

She bit her lip, trailing off with a weary sigh. Unable to continue, Allura set her tea down, placing a hand to her forehead, overwhelmed by it all.

Concerned, Lotor placed his own tea aside, slinking down from his chair, onto the rug beside the fireplace. He realised that this was exactly what happened those few years ago, drawn to that beautifully captivating creature. 

As he regarded her, he realised that even drenched by rainfall, Allura was positively heavenly. The skies themselves wept at her radiance, every raindrop glistening like stars upon her lashes. Her wet blue eyes were like sparkling sapphires, bestowed with a spell to entrance all who gazed upon them.

But Lotor’s fascination faltered when he realised it wasn’t just rain trickling down Allura’s cheeks, but tears. His resolve shattered.

“Allura, my dear,” Lotor whispered, startled by the sight that all but confirmed something terrible weighed on her mind. “Whatever ails you so? Please, come to me…”

He held out his arm, and she immediately sought him, crawling on her arms and knees before burying her face against his chest. Once Lotor’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her in, Allura wept.

“I tried,” Allura confessed with a heavy heart, “truly I did. They’re my family, and I love them all dearly. And he…” She sniffled, guilt bearing her down. “He tried, but we bickered so because no matter what, I don’t feel happy. I am so selfish.”

With a small shake of the head, Lotor’s sympathetic eyes opened to her grief. He ran his fingers through Allura’s fluffy hair, letting her know he was there for her.

“Hush now. You are the most selfless soul I’ve ever known.” Lotor rested his head upon hers, their snow white hair streaming together like starlight waterfalls. “My Lady, you are a wonderous star that has been burnt out by staying so strong through such adversity and hardship. My brave little star. You need not hide the brilliance of your heart from me.”

Her heart swelled, warmth touching her cheeks. When Allura finally dared to peer up at him, she gasped softly.

Beneath the Lord’s eyes, presented on his cheeks, was markings emitting a gentle purple glow. Almost mirroring Allura’s own blush, she felt less alone, seeing herself in Lotor, who gazed at her with the same wonderment.

 _‘Oh.’_ Allura parted her lips, catching her reflected emotion in Lotor’s enchanted eyes. Her own markings radiated a pure pink light in the subdued lounge, caressed only by the fireplace’s glow. _‘His are like tears.’_

The Lady hiccuped, choking back a sob as she admired the sight of another like her, another who understood her isolation and loss. And Lotor recognised her troubles were like his own.

He leaned in, cupping her cheek tenderly.

She was still so close, like a few years ago, her soft lips like rose petals inviting him in.

_‘Despite everything that transpired, you came back here…_

_To me.’_

Finally, their lips met, and everything fell into place.

Hands explored the canvas of each other’s bodies, caressing faces, and running lovingly through the other’s hair. The heat from the crackling fireplace faded in the passionate inferno scorching inside them both.

Clothes slowly discarded, appreciative hands caressing the exposed skin, leaving glowing markings in their wake. They called them an Altean’s kiss, a lover’s touch literally leaving it’s mark with blooms of light. As Lotor’s lips trailed from her neck down to her breasts, leaving glowing pulsating heartbeats, Allura sighed blissfully, a tremble in her throat.

_‘Yes… We truly belong to one another…’_

Lotor’s hands worshipped every part of Allura’s quivering body, his lips descending lower still until kissing her inner thighs. She shivered, gazing down wantonly as Lotor met her hungry yes with his own.

“May I…?”

Rendered speechless, Allura gave a light nod, her fingers brushing the Lord’s illuminating cheek.

Determined to drown his Goddess in pleasure, to show just how much he loved and missed her, Lotor parted his lips and drank deeply, his palms holding her trembling legs open.

Allura threw back her head, and cried out in ecstasy as whips of lightning cracked outside.

xxx

Thundering paws crashed across the woodland floors, snapping twigs and crunching against dying leaves. The keen eyes of the beast focused on the path ahead, urged forward by the human rider.

Rain soaked fur ruffled in the wind, shimmering blue waves rippling across the creature’s body. Heavy pants wracked through the mighty animal, but she stayed true, carrying her companion safely to their destination.  
  


When they finally reached a clearing, the blue beast came to a halt, overlooking the winding paved path towards the Manor at the peak of the hill. The cloaked man lowered himself from his lion, patting her head appreciatively.

“Good job, Bluey.”

Raising his gaze upon the elevated estate, the hood fell, revealing his smooth brown hair and expressive eyes taking in the sight before him. Even the heavy downpour didn’t phase him as he was exactly where he needed to be.

Where _she_ was.

Step by step, the young man known as Lance strode towards the home of the disgraced Lord to find Lady Allura.

No matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Unconventional Courtship where I got the following random romance novel prompt assigned to me:
> 
> “Secret Nights at Nine Oaks - Amy J. Fetzer
> 
> IF THESE TWO-HUNDRED-YEAR-OLD WALLS COULD TALK...
> 
> They'd tell the story of The Master, Cain Blackmore, presiding over his vast empire from the confines of an antebellum mansion, in a prison of his own making...  
> And of Phoebe Delongpree, who demanded sanctuary, destroying Cain's peace and pushing the limits of his self-control--the same woman who enslaved the recluse with a single kiss years ago...  
> Inside these four walls, the two of them could indulge their passion. They were safe. But the outside world beckoned, threatening their haven. Would Phoebe ever be able to pull Cain away from the lure of Nine Oaks...and the ghosts that held him in their grasp?”
> 
> Instantly, my mind went to Lotura. I kept Canon Voltron beats such as Lotor being rejected by his parents, the whole love triangle between Lotor, Allura and Lance, and even Allura’s depression (yes, she was depressed, especially in those later seasons.)
> 
> I really wanted to focus on the sense of loneliness these two feel, and that together, they feel understood and share a strong connection as two of the few Alteans left. Lotor is estranged and abandoned with only his Lady Death Squad for company, while Allura - even surrounded by loved ones - feels painfully lonely, which makes her feel guilty for not feeling more grateful for what she has.
> 
> It deals with lots of complicated emotions and feelings that I think works for their relationship. I left it vague as to whether there’s infidelity or Allura sought Lotor after breaking up with Lance because ultimately, I wasn’t sure what direction to take it, but I wanted the focus to be more on the emotional conflict at play? Either way, Lance obviously can’t let go of Allura and rides into the night on his Blue Death Lion. 😆
> 
> Writing the scene with Lance heading towards the Manor was a last minute inclusion, as I thought it added a dramatic end of chapter cliffhanger I could imagine being in a love story.
> 
> And I did think the image of a lion running through the woods in the dead of night during a storm was pretty freaking cool.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖💜


End file.
